


No es lo que esperaba de un Decepticon

by RoTLunatik



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Starscream is a bitch, Steve Blum/Steve Blum
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Rescue Bots jamas an tenido que hacer frente a un Decepticon real, Pero cuando Heatwave tiene que hacer frente a cierto Seeker, no es nada de lo que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es lo que esperaba de un Decepticon

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya deberán saber, Starscream de Transformers Prime, y Heatwave de Rescue bots, tienen el mismo actor de voz en Ingles (Steve Blum) Y esto fue suficiente motivo como para hacer un fic Yaoi de ellos ewe. (Sip asi es como trabaja mi mente (?))

-Vamos Heatwave, es fácil solo tienes que poner una extremidad sobre el color que te marca este extraño reloj sin números…- Blades sostuvo entre sus manos el reloj Twister que Cody le habia enseñado esa mañana, habían pasado un par de días extrañamente tranquilos en Griffin rock en los que no habían tenido casi ninguna emergencia, y aunque algunos aprovechaban esto para hacerse cargo de otras actividades como entrenar o jugar videojuegos, todos habían notado que Heatwave comenzaba a desesperarse.

  
-Blades por última vez… ¡Estoy ocupado!- acomodo su garganta con un leve tosido, mientras la llamada se cargaba y por milésima vez nadie contestaba en la base del equipo prime. –Aquí equipo Sigma 17… otra vez… quiero comunicar a Optimus Prime que nuestra utilidad es como mucho, “mínima”… esperamos reasignación…-

  
-¡HEATWAVE!- El helicóptero soltó el artilugio que llevaba en sus manos y camino hacia donde su compañero estaba. -¿No estarás hablando enserio?... ¿Quieres que abandonemos nuestra misión aquí?-

  
-Esto no es una misión ya Blades… ¿Lo olvidas?, nosotros debemos estar donde seamos útiles, y jugar juegos de humanos cada noche, sin una emergencia a la cual acudir no es ser de utilidad.-

  
-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Dani? ¿Qué hay de Kade? ¿Y Cody? ¿Qué le diremos a Cody?... ¿Qué hay de…-

  
-¡BLADES! ¡HEATWAVE!- Dani entro corriendo hasta donde ambos se encontraran, dándose cuenta que parecía interrumpir algo. –oh… Lo siento… ¿Interrumpó?-

  
Aunque Blades parecía estar a punto de asentir, el camión de bomberos negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –No… No interrumpes nada. ¿Para qué nos necesitas?-

  
Dani no estaba nada convencida de que no ocurriera nada, pero sabía que este no era momento para eso, ya podría averiguar después. –Hay una emergencia, un avión fue visto caer en alguna parte del bosque de Griffin rock, creen que se estrello ahí y como mínimo debe haber un herido.-

  
La mujer no quería ser pesimista pero en un accidente de avión, lo más probable era que el piloto hubiera muerto.

  
Heatwave asintió, internamente aliviado de saber que habia una nueva misión en sus manos, pero no lo expresaría exteriormente, no era como si estuviera feliz de que un humano hubiera resultado herido. –Bien… llama a los demás y vamos al rescate.-

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la estación, Chase, Boulder, Graham, Kade y el jefe Burns se encontraban a la espera de ellos.

  
-¿Dónde está Cody?- dijo el Helicóptero dándose cuenta que solo la mujer piloto entraba a su cabina.

  
-El no vendrá con nosotros Blades…- El jefe Burns quien estaba dentro de Chase preparándose para arrancar. –El es aún muy joven, y nos estamos haciendo cargo de una emergencia en la que podríamos encontrar personas muy heridas o… muertas-

  
En ese momento todo el equipo sintió el peso de lo que habia pasado.

  
Los tres vehículos arrancaron, con el helicóptero adelantándose lo suficiente para ser el primero en divisar el lugar del impacto, contaban con Blades para decirles el lugar del accidente pero aun así, los otros tres vehículos condujeron entre los arboles del bosque, por si el helicóptero no era capaz de ver entre toda la vegetación.

  
-¿Algo por ahí Blades?- pregunto el líder de los Rescue bots.

  
-No Heatwave, ni siquiera algo de humo que pueda indicar un choque… ¿Están seguros que fue por aquí donde los humanos vieron que el avión caía?-

  
-Sí, si un avión cayó aquí al menos habría arboles destruidos o algo que nos indique un accidente grande.- dijo la piloto, quien pensaba que un avión haría un desastre muy significativo.

  
El jefe Burns salió de la patrulla, haciendo que Chase se Transformara en su modo robot, conducir en este lugar era muy difícil así que prefirió caminar. –Según los residentes que vieron al avión, se trataba de algo así como un jet militar… algo del ejercito… por lo que sería un avión lo suficientemente pequeño como para causar un destrozo mínimo, aunque eso no explica porque no hay humo del choque.-

  
Graham se acomodo sus gafas, mientras salía de Boulder, para empezar a caminar. -¿Un jet? ¿Qué hace un jet del ejercito aquí en Griffin rock?- no se debía ser un genio para saber que Griffin Rock estaba muy lejos de cualquier tipo de guerra u operativo militar.

  
Conforme mas se adentraban en el bosque, mas se separaban entre sí, Blades y Dani volando en círculos sobre el bosque entero, Boulder y Graham manteniéndose cerca de las calles cercanas al bosque, El jefe Burns y Chase en el centro del bosque, y Kade y Heatwave en los más profundo del bosque donde el bosque se encontraba con las montañas de Griffin rock.

  
Aunque continuamente se ponían en contacto unos con otros, la señal comenzaba a ser deficiente, y era difícil entenderse entre sí, así que acordaron mandar una señal de baja frecuencia cada hora, solo para estar seguros que los demás estuvieran bien. Poco a poco el cielo oscurecía, y la presión de encontrar el avión accidentado se incrementaba, pero si era difícil encontrar el avión de día, durante la noche seria más que imposible.

  
-Chicos… es tarde… BZZZZ reúnanse… BZZZZ en la carretera principal fuera del bosque… BZZZZ repito… reúnanse en la carretera principal fuera del bosque.- El jefe Burns comenzaba a preocuparse cuando sus hijos no respondían su mensaje, pero después de tratar de comunicarse por varios minutos, Blades y Dani fueron los primero en aparecer, unos minutos después Boulder y Graham se unieron a ellos, pero por más que el resto de la familia esperaba y trataba de comunicarse con Kade y Heatwave, ninguno respondía.

  
-¡KADE! ¡KADE!... Despierta, este no es momento de dormir…- Heatwave, habia tratado de hacer que el humano se mantuviera despierto haciéndolo caminar por su propio pie, pero al final del día, los humanos no tenían la misma resistencia que los Cibertronianos, y termino ofreciendo al humano llevarlo dentro de sí, para que descansara, lo cual el humano acepto muy a regañadientes. El problema de llevarlo sentado, fue que no tardo más que un par de minutos en caer dormido. No importaba cuantas veces le llamara, hiciera sonar su sirena, o hiciera el ruido que quisiera, Kade era de sueño pesado, y termino dándose por vencido.

  
-¿Hola?... Hay alguien ahí, los vehículos de rescaten están en camino… Por favor grite sin necesita asistencia.- repetía varias veces con su voz robotica, mientras caminaba esquivando los arboles, era muy oscuro para ver bien, pero sus luces le ayudaban un poco.

  
Heatwave era muy testarudo como para dejar este trabajo por la mitad, habia pasado tanto tiempo sin una emergencia importante, como para dejar pasar esta. Con cada paso que daba sentía como si estuviera más cerca, veía como algunos árboles comenzaban a despejarse, varios arboles caídos formando un sendero como si algo les hubiera tirado, apuro el paso en la dirección que el destrozo le indicaba, creía estar cerca, pero cuando llego al cráter principal del accidente, no habia nada. Solo un humeante cráter vacio, como si alguien hubiera llegado al lugar y hubiera retirado los escombros sin dejar ni un rastro de la aeronave. Era imposible tomando en cuenta que el ellos eran la única unidad de rescate en la isla.

  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Una perturbadora voz sonó tras Heatwave, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato, automáticamente comenzó a apuntar sus luces a todos lados, pero no veía de donde venia la voz.

  
-¿Quién está ahí? ¡MUESTRESE!-

  
-Así que hay mas Autobots en la tierra de los que Optimus Prime nos quiso hacer creer…- dijo la siseante voz. –Nunca creí que los Autobots usaran esas artimañas… -

  
Finalmente el Rescue bot noto dos ópticos rojos que se escondían entre las sombras, para después dar unos pasos adelante, Heatwave se puso a la defensiva, pero no dejo de pensar con lógica, notaba un cojeo en el caminar del mecanismo, y cuando la luz de su lámpara le ilumino, vio que se trataba de un Cibertroniano volador, con una de sus alas en su espalda partida por la mitad, probablemente por la fuerza del impacto. Pero lo más significativo del mecanismo, era el símbolo en medio de su pecho.

  
-Un Decepticon…- dijo el camión de bomberos como una afirmación. Pero no era cualquier Decepticon, no era un vehicon, no era un Decepticon cualquiera, era un Seeker pero no cualquier Seeker, estaba 100% seguro, este mecanismo que tenía enfrente era el segundo al mando de Megatron. -…Starscream-

  
El Seeker aplaudió sarcásticamente. –Muy bien… Denle una medalla al Autobot… Al parecer hiciste tu tarea.-

  
A Heatwave le molestaba la petulancia del Decepticon, pero sabía que incluso en ese estado en el que se encontraba, podía ser una amenaza, quien sabe qué tipo de armas tenia integradas un segundo al mando del ejército más malévolo de todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿¡Que buscas aquí!?-

  
Starscream sentía como una de sus piernas comenzaba a fallarle, desde su aterrizaje forzoso sintió como una articulación interna en su tobillo pareció desoldarse y le provocaba una cojera, conforme se acercaba al Autobot, término dejándose caer contra un árbol para recargarse y descansar su peso. Fue después de eso cuando el Seeker se dio cuenta que no estaba en una buena posición, si habia un Autobot escondido en esta isla, ¿Cómo sabía que no habia mas? Quizás la isla tenía un escuadrón completo de Autobots que terminarían atrapándolo.

  
-No vine en busca tuya… si eso es lo que piensas… como puedes ver, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea que habia mas Autobots fuera del equipo Prime- respondió sinceramente, creyendo que así ganaría unos puntos sobre el Autobot.

  
-Yo no soy un Autobot… soy un Rescue bot.- No sabía porque dio esta información, quizá en un leve intento de agradecer que el Decepticon aun no habia atacado.

  
-¿Un Rescue bot?- El Seeker alzo una ceja, tratando de revisar su procesador en busca de información de ese tipo, recordando que a inicios de la guerra habia una sub división Autobot, que tenía ese nombre, una división que era exclusivamente para rescates. –Un… Rescue bot… pensé que estaban… extintos… ¿Cuántos mas Rescue bots hay aquí?- trato de contener su burla recordando que habia apagado la chispa de algunos de ellos.

  
-Bien… ahora vez que no es así, Decepticon.-sus nudillos apuntaban al Seeker en lo que creía que era algún tipo de arma. -…Esa no es información que te incumba…-

  
-Bueno… quién lo diría un Rescue bot grosero… nghh!..- gimió al sentir su tobillo plantarse contra el suelo, así que volvió a poner su peso contra el árbol tratando de no lastimarse más.

  
El bombero no paso por alto esto, bajando su mirada al tobillo del Decepticon, deduciendo que este era el que le molestaba. Pero su mirada viajo más por la figura delgada que tenia, molestándose internamente consigo mismo por esto.

  
Habia escuchado historias del Decepticon, historias sobre que el Seeker habia llegado a ese rango, siendo la puta de Megatron, eran el tipo de bromas que se hacían cuando varios Autobots se reunían una noche en un bar. Pero Heatwave como muchos otros, pensaban que solo se trataban de eso, bromas. Aunque ahora al ver al Decepticon frente a él, pudo ver como habían comenzado estas historias, la figura del segundo al mando era tan delgada y curvilínea como la de cualquier femme, sus piernas eran tan largas que no parecían tener fin, y sus pies terminaban en esos tacones altos dignos de la puta más cara.

  
El Seeker por su parte, habia vivido tantos años bajo la mirada lasciva de tantos Mechs que se habia vuelto un experto en el tema, con solo ver a los ópticos del mecanismo, supo que era fácil de manipular. –Bien… si no quieres compartir información conmigo, yo voy a compartir mi información contigo….- aguantando el dolor que su tobillo le hacía pasar, se puso sobre sus pies acomodándose en una pose que sabía que era buena para la vista. –Yo… no soy más un Decepticon… no se qué tan atrasado estés en la información Autobot, pero deserte de los Decepticons hace mucho, el equipo prime sabe que soy un neutral.-

  
Heatwave no quería creer nada de lo que una boca sucia Decepticon dijera, pero internamente le pareció muy intrigante que el Seeker mencionara al equipo prime, tomando en cuenta que sería tan fácil como una llamada para corroborar su información.

  
-Claro… ¿Y qué esperas que haga?... ¿Qué te recibamos de brazos abiertos, te demos energon calientito y te deje quedarte en **nuestra** base?-

  
Starscream rio levemente, no tanto por la respuesta del Rescue bot si no por la información que sin cuidado habia revelado. –hablaste en plural… ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de un Rescuebot aquí?-

  
El mecanismo rojo, apretó sus placas dentales entre sí, habia sido tan estúpido como para caer en revelar información, pero trato de parecer tranquilo. –Si… hay más, y eso no es exactamente bueno para ti-

  
-Tranquilo chico grande… mírame, sabes que no soy un peligro para nadie- la frase del ex Decepticon, vino acompañada por un leve movimiento de cadera, para acentuar su punto. –Solo digo que no es necesario recurrir a la violencia… así que… ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo ahora que me encontraste?-

  
Heatwave trato de mantener la vista en los ópticos del mecanismo, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta lo fácil que este actuaba como una puta. Pero en algo tenía razón, ¿Qué se supone que haría con el Decepticon?... No podía llevarlo a la base, aun herido, era un grave peligro para cualquier humano, debía llamar a Optimus Prime y entregarlo a él, pero como haría esto si no tenía la señal para llamar a nadie debido al espeso bosque. Si corría por ayuda sabía que el exDecepticon encontraría la forma de huir antes de que llegaran nuevamente.

  
-Ven aquí…- Dijo finalmente el bombero, acercándose amenazadoramente a donde estaba el Seeker, tomándolo del antebrazo.

  
Starscream gimió de dolor cuando se vio obligado a apoyarse en su tobillo herido. –Mmm… ¿No te vas por rodeos verdad?-

  
-¡SILENCIO!... No estamos jugando aquí Decepticon…- saco la manguera de incendios, decidiendo sacrificarla por un bien mayor, la arranco, para usarla como un tipo de cuerda, empujando al Seeker contra un árbol. Y se dispuso a rodear los brazos del Seeker por el tronco del árbol y amarrar sus brazos al otro extremo.

  
-Ex… decepticon- corrigió, notando lo que el Rescuebot planeaba, Starscream quedo en una posición en la que abrazaba el árbol, con su popa en alto y sus piernas bien extendidas.. –Así que… Eres ese tipo de mech… quién lo diría…-

  
Heatwave quería ignorar el comentario del Decepticon, pero podía ver la posición en la que habia puesto al Seeker, cuando termino de atar la manguera en las muñecas del otro mecanismo, le rodeo para asegurarse de que el segundo al mando no iría a ningún lado, pero apenas rodeo el árbol pudo ver como muy descaradamente el otro movía su popa para incitarle.

  
Starscream sabía que una vez dejara que el Rescuebot se fuera, regresaría con más refuerzos y tal vez con Optimus prime por delante, una vez hecho esto no podría escapar de nuevo, y esto era exactamente lo que debía evitar de una forma u otra.

–Vamos gran mech… ¿enserio vas a perder una oportunidad como esta?- sus muslos se extendían inclinándose más hacia adelante para poner su popa en alto. –Nunca vas a tener una oportunidad así de nuevo, solo ahora puedes castigarme como el mal decepticon que fui.-

  
El Rescuebot no podía creer lo que tenia frente a él, enserio el segundo al mando de Megatron le estaba pidiendo que lo follara contra un árbol. Sin importar lo tentador que podría ser, era algo a lo que jamás accedería, o al menos eso creía.

  
-E… estás loco… yo jamás traicionaría a mi bando.- Starscream sonrió de lo poco convincente que sonaba. Pero entonces comenzó a escuchar como el Rescue bot caminaba lejos.

  
-Bien… en ese caso, ¿Por qué no lo piensas?- esto hiso que el bombero se detuviera solo un segundo para escuchar lo que el Seeker iba a decir. –No iré a ningún lugar… estoy herido y sin poder separarme de este árbol, porque no vas a tu base… tienes dos opciones, traer a tu equipo, o traerme algo de energon, así limamos asperezas, nos llevamos mejor y quien sabe… tal vez algo de interfaz-

  
Por más que el mecanismo rojo trato, no pudo ignorar la voz del Seeker, su voz se quedo grabada en su procesador mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible lejos de él. ¿Era acaso que estaba considerando su proposición?

  
El Seeker por su parte, habia escuchado como el Rescuebot habia huido lo más rápido posible, pero se conocía a si mismo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tenía un impacto cuando hablaba con ese tono de voz que solo él podía dominar.

  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

  
-¿Dónde pueden estar?- el jefe Burns comenzaba a impacientarse, la noche habia caído hace mucho y solo Kade y Heatwave parecían ser los únicos que no habia recibido su mensaje de reagruparse.

  
-Suficiente, iré con Blades a revisar el área otra vez…- La piloto tomo su casco pero antes de abordar al helicóptero, el ruido de un vehículo acercándose por el bosque sin importarle cuantos arboles talaba en el camino, los alarmo, ese sin duda era Heatwave.

  
-Heatwave… gracias al All Spark.- El robot policía parecía aliviado al igual que todo su equipo.

  
-Pensamos que algo les habia pasado, ¿Por qué no respondieron al mensaje de reagrupación?- Incluso con lo aliviado que estaba en jefe Burns parecía más molesto que otra cosa.

  
Heatwave se transformo en modo robot, y tomo varios segundos para pensar su respuesta, no podía creer que estuviera considerando guardarse la información, pero después de un momento trato de convencerse de que lo hacía por el bien de los humanos, si diera la información ahora, ellos probablemente insistirían en acompañarlos a ver al Decepticon, y eso era algo demasiado peligroso para ellos.

  
-Kade… Kade se quedo dormido, y comencé a hacer una búsqueda en lo más profundo del bosque…- alzo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia. –No… no encontré rastros de un accidente… no habia humo, ni arboles caídos, ni nada… comienzo a pensar que fue una falsa alarma.-

  
Graham asintió. –Yo comienzó a sospecharlo también… recibí una llamada de Cody, hay una ola de pequeños robos en el centro de Griffin rock… comienzo a creer que solo fue una treta para distraernos.-

  
-En ese caso, será mejor que regresemos a la base… no tenemos tiempo que perder…- el jefe Burns entro en Chase, mientras todos los demás le seguían de cerca.

  
Heatwave condujo cerca de ellos con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad por mentirle a su equipo.

  
**Continuara...**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pinche Kade nunca se levanto :v


End file.
